Reverse Fairy Tail
by BeachyBoy24-7
Summary: If you ever wonder what Fairy Tail characters would be like if they are completely different from their main selves? Edolas Fairy Tail in advance. I put Edo characters because they aren't quite OC. Follows main plot. I do not own Fairy Tail or main plot. Yeah, I suck at summaries, this is my first time so go easy on me. Open for ideas on reverse charcters! Please read! T for safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi here I am with a reverse anime world in order of the anime, not the manga. Follow your favourite characters as they are... different, and the events of the story change to include these things. I do not own Fairy Tail or it's main plot, or frankly anything about it except that one number added to the view count. I have to keep crucial events but I have always wondered what Fairy Tail would be like if lots of things changed. Think of this story of an advanced Edolas, except it's the main events of the story. Enough of blabbering I should get on with it, so I hope you enjoy (but you probably wont since I'm new to this).**

In a town called Hargeon, a train was coming into station, and sounds could be heard of anger as a blue-haired man refused to get off. "Remember why we're here Ustan!" Said a little red dog to the man clinging to a pole. "Happy! You know how much I love moving objects!" he replied stubbornly, snuggling the pole. "Is he alright," asked the train guide. "Don't worry! This always happens when he travels," The small red dog assured the man. Meanwhile, still clinging to the pole, Ustan grumbled "I'm never riding a train again, I seriously have to get over this addiction," Happy, the dog chuckled, dragging him off the train. "If my information is correct we should find the white wolf somewhere in this town." the talking dog stated, analysing his schema "Come on let's go!"."Thanks Happy, now let's get going," the man said excitedly, but his legs had a different idea. "On second thought just give me a sec..." he began, but didn't finish, as his leg which he had placed back on the train was sent flying. Apparently the guide had notified the driver that all passengers leaving at this stop had left, so he drove onward, taking the unfortunate mans leg with him. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed and Happy sighed. "Uh-oh. There he goes," watching the train fade into the distance.

~MEANWHILE~

"What!" a gorgeous lady exclaimed, slamming her hands on the counter for effect, "You mean to tell me that there's only one magic shop in this whole town?" "'Fraid so, the people round here are more fishing folk then they are magic folk," admitted the shopkeeper. She had jet black hair that was braided intricately, and flowed down the brown shirt she wore, with red outlines. She also wore a red skirt with nunchaku, two iron bars held together by a chain, on her black belt. Adorned with brown boots and a brown wristband, she looked stunning. "I guess I came all this way for nothing," She sighed. The shopkeeper denied that and tried to interest her in all sorts of girly useless magic. "What I really want are some powerful gate locks," she said, then she caught sight of one of those very things, and delighted, she made her way over too it. Gate locks are magical summoning items designed to represent the lock that seals the spirit away from the human realm. It was designed like a normal lock, and as soon as you turned the lock bar that would latch onto the doorknob and shout the phrase, the gate would open. "Oh wow! It's the little kitten!" she said, love at first sight. "Yes but that one's not very powerful," the keeper mentioned in case she didn't know. "I really want it though, so how much!" she asked. "20 jewel," The keeper said, and the girl looked amazed with stars in her eyes, "Give or take a thousand," the hearts in her eyes shattered ad broke. "Can we go with take?" she said, wiggling her body seductively. "Fine, seventeen thousand jewel," The girl moaned in response.

~ONE PURCHASE LATER~

"I cant believe the old geezer only knocked off three thousand jewel, he must be blind," the girl muttered to herself. "That trick usually works! So much for using my feminine wiles," she moaned. But as she walked down the bridge something distracted her from her useless grumbling. A bunch of girly squeals, and as she looked down to see what the commotion was, she heard a conversation of two hurried girls. "Are you serious he's really here?!" asked one. "White Wolf!" one replied, overjoyed. "White Wolf?" she asked herself, searching her memory, then it hit her, "You mean the famous wizard who uses ice magic you cant even buy in stores!? WOW!

~SOMEWHERE CLOSE~

"I cant believe I ended up riding the train twice," said the blue haired boy, Ustan, hallway between happy and sad. "You've got to get over that moving object infatuation!" chirped the dog beside him. "I'm so hungry but it would be rude of me to complain," said Ustan, with his stomach grumbling. "Too bad we don't have the money and you basically did just complain," replied the red doggy. "Hey, Happy? This White Wolf we're looking for has got to be Lycaon right?" "Aye, it has to be cause the only Walsofica I know is Lycaon!" he replied happily. "That's true," Admitted Ustan. They looked forward, continueing the search, but soon heard. "White Wolf! He's like a hot nightmare! He's so cold but sweet!" They turned to eachother and shouted "White Wolf?!" and ran towards the sound. "Well speak of the devil, we're in luck today Happy!" "Aye!"

~WITH SO CALLED "WHITE WOLF"~

A man in the centre of the hoard of girls smiled and winked, striking a pose. "I'm not interested in you girls, but I like the attention," he smiled again charmingly, and his actions were contrary to his words. You might wonder why he was called 'White Wolf' as he had nothing to do with white or wolves. Orange cape lined in silver, dark red hair, blue trousers, black shirt with blue linings, not a speck of white from his cream skin to his pure brown eyes with grey whites. He was being flocked by girls like moths to the light, or bats to the darkness. Even the girl we all knew from the shop scene gathered near, but she was frowning, wondering why the women around her were so... into, this guy. "You ladies are so annoying, perhaps you should join me late tonight," He invited. The girl sweat dropped, did this guy even realise what he was saying? He glanced in my direction. She gasped, that jerk had no right to look at her when he was surrounded by infatuated ladies. She stared at him blankly, so this was what passed for a famous wizard now a days? Gross. (In background - "Lycaon! Lycaon! Lycaon it's me!") A fan girl walked up to the gate lock user, vein throbbing as much as her heart, which was a lot. "You pay more respect for the White Wolf! He looked at you do you know!" she shouted furiously. We all must have the feeling the gate lock user is about to get a mouthful, but fate had other plans. "Excuse me, is that you Lycaon?" a man with odd blue hair politely made his way through the swarm. He had abnormal blue hair, like a ocean, not one particular shade. He had no backpack, and wore a choker (a band around the neck) made of wolf pelt. He had a deep blue vest, buttoned up, and a white dress shirt underneath. He also sported white long pants and black leather boots, and a grey wristband. He was a perfect gentleman, if not for the absurd look on his face and the red dog beside him, oh, and the fact he smelt of rubbish, which was most likely from wading through hundred of different perfumes that didn't mix well. The stunning man looked up towards the centre of the attention, White Wolf. "I'm sorry you're not quite who I'm looking for, do you know where I can find a White Wolf?" The look on the famous mage's face was priceless and the girl, immune to his charms, burst out laughing, earning several glares, but not as much as the newcomer. "I am White Wolf, surely you wold have noticed me?!" But the boy was already long gone. The crowd seemed to teleport as he was suddenly jumped by a horde of girls who strangely seemed to have just learnt karate. They kicked him into the ground.

"Now, now you idiots, we wouldn't want to do that poor kid harm," he said wisely, and the hearts returned to the attackers eyes. "Ouch that hurt!" a voice called in the distance, and the charm immune female stared in amazement as the boy got out of a two metre deep, human shaped hole in the floor, not a scratch or a speck of dirt on his white clothing. Was this guy just unable to get dirty? The girl's eyes wandered to the rings the crowd favourite wore, and something happened as understanding dawned on her face. Those ringed fingers, in fact, had just signed an autograph for the risen boy, who hadn't even asked for one, and who turned it down without a thought. One second later and he was in a head lock, gasping for breath. So it ended up with the boy in the trash can, the girl glaring at the wolf and the red dog stating, "Guess it wasn't him after all," and then the reply of "definitely not him," echoing in the trash can. The famous mage smiled and said, "Good riddance you pests, and I hope not to see you later!" He summoned an icy stream that carried him into the air and away "There will be a party at my yacht tonight, and you're all invited!" The girl sweat dropped again, gathering the opinion that said mage had metal problems.

The recovered gentlemen wondered aloud, "I wonder who that impolite man was," but not a single bit of anger or cluelessness tainted his words. "I don't know, but he was a real freak," Ustan, the man, turned to see our favourite (and only so far) gate lock user, and his heart skipped a beat, like it always did around girls. She smiled and waved a hand in greeting, "Thanks for the help,"

~AND THEN~

At a restaurant in Hargeon, the young lady had treated the boys to lunch for their helpfulness. "My name's Ceilana, but people call me Lana," "Aye," The dog could talk, was the first thing that crossed her mind, and the second was that the boy was surprisingly nice. He sat there at the moment, sipping his tea with his leg crossed over the other, listening politely. "Ustan and Happy right?" and they nodded as they were addressed. His enhanced manners and polite attitude, as well as his looks, were starting to make her uneasy. This place was expensive, and the money she saved at the shop was burned quickly. "Evidently that creep used a magic spell thingy, one that attracted the women, don't ask me how I was immune but I was. Even so I still managed to be affected by him and his spell, taking the form of an angry fan girl," She talked to make conversation. Ustan just nodded happily, letting her talk. "But magic like that is rare, not to mention outlawed, so he mustve gone through a lot of trouble to get it!" Ustan muttered something like 'wish I had that' and Lana started to think she was dealing with a pervert, and a hot one of that. She looked at him awkwardly. "So yeah I'm glad you distracted them when you did, or else I have a feeling I might be in hospital, I cant thank you enough!" she said. "No problem it was my pleasure," Ustan said, though in truth he was thinking of several unmentionable ways she could thank him, ways he actually couldn't get enough of, and his lips tingled. He wasn't a pervert, and in fact he minded the space of women, but he was still a boy, and boys were boys.

At this thought, he stared guiltily at the swirls in his tea, completely zoned out until Happy nudged him, and as he glanced up he realised that Lana must've given a big speech about something or other. "Oh I forgot you said you were looking for someone. Is that why you're here you don't seem from around here," fishing folk don't look as well groomed as he did. "We're looking for Lycaon!" Said Happy. "We heard a rumor that a White Wolf would be here so he came to check it out, turns out it was someone else," Ustan said, disappointed. "Yeah. That guy didn't even remotely look like a wolf at all," "Agreed. I bet that phony couldn't even morph into wolf form like a real Walsofica!" Lana was seriously confused. "I don't get it, your friend looks like a Walsofica?" Ustan looked at me, also confused as to why I would say that. "No actually. Lycaon _is_ a Walsofica," Imagine a big scary werewolf thing and then plant chibi Lana in front of it and you got her thoughts at that moment. Happy barged in on her thoughts (don't know how) and blocked Lana from sight then spoke "Aye! Lycaon is a real life Walsofica!"

 **Even in this bla bla world of bla bla bla Walsofica, the ice werewolves of the polar region, are considered mystical, nightmarish thingies of myth. Me: Your the narrator you don't say bla! I will fire you!  
**  
"Why would a freakin lunar ice mythic show up in the seaside port!" She shouted, and Ustan and Happy hung their heads down. "We know, but it was the only lead we had to go on," She immediately regretted shouting at them, as Lycaon must be really important to them if they would go this far to find him. She put some money on the table and started to leave, saying her goodbyes, not wanting to give them any more trouble. Though in lightning fast movements he was at the door, grinning at her and saying "Hope there's a next time!" and walked past her, followed by happy. For a minute she stood in the doorway, stunned silent and still, thinking of what had occurred in the past hour. Coming back to her senses, she walked away.

~SOMETIME LATER THAT DAY AT SOME POINT~

Lana sat down, skimming the pages of the magazine, Sorceress Daily, and paying special attention to her favourite guild, Demon Head. She cracked up laughing as she read one section, falling backwards onto the bench in the park she was sitting on, "Demon Head overdid the 'demolish my house' request and leveled the whole town!" she flipped the pages. "Oh! The centrefold is Janette Mirror the pin-up model for demon head, using her seraph form! Priceless!" She wondered how did someone get to be a member of Demon Head? Apply, interview? But she was so gonna join, it was her dream! They are the coolest guild ever! "So you like Demon Head?" A familiar (not in a good way) voice entered her ears, and she knew immediately who it was. "Wolf Idiot?!" she screeched in surprise. Then, aghast faced, the mage fell from his hiding spot, perched on a lamp post. He got back up and asked, "Was the use of idiot really necessary?" She nodded, angry that he would spy on her. "Too bad. And here I was going to personally invite you to my party tonight," he winked and she swear she saw a star come out.

"Your spell thingy wont work on me," she said informatively. "Just as I thought, I knew you were pretty from the moment I lay eyes on you!" he said. "That has nothing to do with what I just said!" she screamed. "The invitation still stands!" he said hopefully. "You can think about it! Way over there near that cliff, I heard that all it takes is one courageous step forward and all your dreams come true!" She said equally as hopefully. "Tempting, but no." from there they had a conversation that went like this. Who knew famous wizards could be so perverted! You do wish to join the Demon Head guild right. OH! Have you ever heard about White Wolf, a Demon Head mage. Well yeah, but you're telling me your him? That's correct, and if you wont to join I could organise it. **5 seconds later**. Why didn't you say so, I would absolutely love to go to your party! Wow, that was even easier than I thought. So you really think you could get me into Demon Head? I don't see why not, but don't mention anything about the spell. I wont say a word. Good, then I'll see you tonight! Conversation ended. He used the same spell as before and shot into the sky far away. Meanwhile, Lana cursed and swore that she totally fell for the spell. "Well. At least I will be in Demon Head."

~LATER THAT NIGHT, PARTY ALREADY STARTED~

Happy and Ustan were standing by the cliff, overlooking the water. Happy gazed upon the open blues and notified Ustan, "There's a ship out there! Do you reckon that it's where that guy's party's being held?" Ustan turned around in response, caught sight of it and jumped for joy, "BOAT!" "CALM DOWN!" shouted Happy. Ustan took control of his breathing and calmed again, and they were silent. While Ustan had shouted, some girls mustve came to talk, because now they could hear a conversation. "OH! Is that the boat where White Wolf is having his party!" Asked one. "Yeah! I wish I could go!" Said another one. The last girl in the trio asked curiously, "I don't get it who's White Wolf," The other two looked at her like she'd been living under a rock. "He's a Demon Head wizard!" They said in union, and hearts started to form in all of their eyes. Ustan's eyes narrowed and he flinched, Demon Head... was that guy really in it? He turned and walked away, looking at the ship every moment.

~ON THE SHIP~

"It's Laga right? That's a disgusting name," He said, despite the fact he wanted her to join him dining alone. "Glad you think so, because that's not my name, it's Lana," He nodded and Lana sweat dropped again. "Never the less, I feel compelled to toast your looks," He said and made the liquid in the glass levitate "Open wide and savour every drop as it enters your mouth," CREEPY! But she was strong, she told herself, she could do it. It entered her mouth and she swallowed every last bit, and she realised it tasted strange. "HAH! Any time now!" But nothing happened. "You're supposed to be asleep!" He shouted, annoyed. "Wait! You had the nerve to try make me fall asleep using dream magic? GROSS! I'm not gonna date you to get into Demon Head!" She shouted. "EVEN SO YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ASLEEP!" He shouted at her. "I HAVE INSOMNIA!" She shouted back at him. He clicked his fingers and around fifteen burly muscled men came into the room, each holding a lady, sound asleep. "I'll have to take you by force then. Continue on to our hideout! You, lovely lady, are going to be my personal slave. I could use a slave that never get's tired!" He grabbed her locks quickly and through them out into the ocean, but the locks began to glow.

White Wolf didn't pay much attention to the glow, as a new threat showed itself. Ustan came walking through the front door, greeting them like a gentleman, "Hello, may I please have Lana you ugly brutes. If not..." His eyes narrowed "Execution may be necessary," But then he began to hug the boat. Lana screamed something like "Useless idiot!" and began to throw a tantrum. "Oh hello Miss Lana, would you like me to take them out?" Lana looked around and saw her most trustworthy Hades Spirit, Abaddon. Abaddon was very powerful, and could summon himself without Lana's help. He was dressed in normal clothes and looked like a teenager, but his hair was made of fire and his skin around his hands was rotting. "Yeah that would be great. Just stop the ship and wipe out the men!" Happy swooped in an caught Ustan, who was obviously in the vicinity of the Hades spirit's upcoming attack.

"Desolate land!" The spirit, Abaddon, cast the spell and the water slowly turned to grains of sand, and the boat sunk because of weight into the new desert. He then raised his hands and began, "Sand sto-" he looked at his watch and stopped. "Sorry Miss Lana, I have a date now," and he disappeared. Lana gawked but didn't argue, as the only thing Abaddon wanted in his contract is time off on his dates. The White Wolf got up, sand in his clothes, smiling wickedly, "Looks like we win after all!" It did look bad for them, as even though the sand stopped the ship from moving, it was a temporary spell. Soon, it would run out, and with the ship in wrecks, they would have to swim back, but the Wolf could use his ice stream and get away. Then she saw Ustan rise from the wrecks, apparently dropped back down by Happy. Attention turned to him as he spoke, "So you claim to be a member of the Demon Head guild?" "What's it to you? Attack my men!" The mage responded. "Let me get a closer look at your chin," he said, stripping off his vest and casting it away. "Look ahead!" reminded Lana, worried. But Happy, sitting on her shoulder chewing a bone, said otherwise, "Don't worry bout him. I probably should have told you but he's a wizard too!" Lana's chin dropped to the ground in surprise.

The men attacked Ustan but he flicked them both in the forehead, and despite the puny effort, sent them flying. "My name is Ustan and I'm a Demon Head wizard, and I've never seen you before!" The flick had drawn his arm to the side, revealing a tattoo to the left of his shoulder and down from his neck, that depicted a half bull, half monster face, the mark of the Demon Head guild. Both the mage's and Lana's faces looked shocked, and Lana said, "You've got to be kidding me! So Ustan is a Demon Head wizard?!" One of the slaver's lackeys looked worried and spoke to him, "That guy is the real deal Arob!" And in response got a face full of, "I told you not to call me that!"

"I know him," said Happy all-knowingly, "He's Arob the Ecnenimorp. Fact is he was banished from the Ants Noggin guild a couple of years ago because of bad behaviour," Happy finished, and Lana knew a bit more. "I don't know if you're a piñata, a punching bag or what, but let me tell you you're in for a world of hurt! I'm not gonna let you dirty the Demon Head guild's good name, not now and not ever!" He said, making his way in to hurt Arob. Lana never new that hot, polite guy could be so intimidating. "What are you gonna do about it?" said Arob, quite sure he could win against this young man. He raised his arms and summoned a magic circle, "Ecnimorp Twister!" And a storm of frost, ice and snow was spawned, blowing all towards Ustan, who didn't look even remotely worried. It hit him head on and Lana screamed, afraid for him, but Happy prevented her from trying to help.

Seconds later and the ice was gone, and Ustan's body temperature level was so low frost crept onto the ship wrecks. He had absorbed the ice magic. Every present, save Happy, stared in disbelief. "Ice magic doesn't work on Ustan," Happy stated happily. "Ive never seen anything like that!" Stated Lana, bewildered as to how he did it. "Now I got an ice age that's bound to leave chills up your spine for the rest of your lifetime," He summoned a magic circle and grey fangs and his hair went white. He gained wolf eyes and a hunter stance. "You are my prey, and I am the predator," Arob gulped, he had come face to face with a nightmare. "Lunar Ice Magic: Subzero howl!" he shouted, and the circle activated. He let loose a loud howl that sounded over every single noise in the air. The sky went pitch black, and he drained moonlight from the sky. When he opened his mouth, a moon white blizzard came out, crystalizing the desert. When the blizzard cleared, there stood a whole mob of ice statues, there every substance turned to ice, and detailed to every strand of hair.

"Ustan uses a particular branch of magic called mythic magic. It's a magic that allows the user to take on all the qualities of the mythic who taught it to them. Lycaon was the one who trained Ustan in this wizardry. Lycaon was a Walsofica, a polar werewolf, and so Ustan can be too. He has the hunger for prey, the bond with both the moon and ice, and he also possesses many other qualities of a Walsofica." Happy explained.

Considering she dealt with spirits of the underworld, Lana never thought she'd be so plainly terrified in her life. As Ustan visited every statue, sucking them up like he did the ice magic, she realized that Ustan preyed on human beings. No matter how frozen, a human being is a human being, and Ustan devoured them. Just like the polar werewolves, the Walsofica, this man was a monster in disguise. However, she couldn't help but admire him, stare in awe, as this was how powerful she expected a Demon Head wizard to be like. Sure Demon Head had records of bad behaviour, but this guy was a murderer. This guy was powerful. She wanted to be powerful.

"Crap!" she shouted as the desert spell wore off and she plunged into the ocean. Or at least she would have, but apparently Ustan's body temperature was so cold it froze the surface of the water. Happy, she turned around, about to make her way back into Hargeon, when she noticed two things. One, apparently his temperature was so cold it encased the town in ice, and two, the army was coming. Ustan, now back in human form, put his vest back on, grabbed Lana's hand and swung her over his shoulders and ran off. "Ahh! Why am I on your shoulders? And where are we going!?" she screamed. "Well I'm really fast and it would hurt you if I dragged you along. Oh, and you did say you wanted to join Demon Head didn't you?" Lana nodded, but what he forgot to mention was Lana was wearing a skirt, and he was under her. "Than let's get going!" He said happily, with Happy following close behind. 


	2. Chapter 2 Polar wolf, mutant and samurai

**Thanks for positive support (AntZy you are now my best friend have some internet cookies) and I know any reader of this may be wondering why in Mavis' name is it teen I barely use swear words not to mention... other things. But I am a safe little boy (scratch little, keep boy) and put teen because I am hoping if I get more reviews it will be comment run. I never know what may be in the reviews and comments so I remain safe. And AntZy, if you have any ideas I would love to hear them. Also, even though I try to just reverse names some are weird but I try my best to derive it from the main name. E.g. Lucy - Lucile - Ceile - Ceilana. Talking bout Lucy, I didn't change her character much but I might later, it's just really hard for the storyline if I change her character. Before I get side-tracked, welcome to Polar wolf, snake and boar, episode 2 of this fanfiction.**

~WITH THE MAGIC COUNCIL~

"Those Demon Head idiots have gone and done it again, this time they froze an entire port. But at least they keep things interesting!" A murmur of agreements came from over half of the gathered council members. "There so fun, and at least this time the disaster can be simply melted!" Said another. "I think they should be terminated for their evil deeds," argued council member, Niargeis. He was a young man with strawberry blonde hair and a deep blue tattoo over his eye. "No, we mustn't forget that they are extremely capable bunch, and we must remain in their good graces if we are ever to need their help," "Yes they perform quite the quandary," someone else said. Niargeis spoke again, "Then we shall keep a close eye on the hooligans, but if they ever take their destruction to far, I will not hesitate to end them,"

~WITH DEMON HEAD~

"Welcome to Demon Head!" Happy exclaimed proudly. There was a dark and brooding bull head on the space above the door, but that was where the resemblance to a demon ended. In fact, it was quite ironic. The whole guild was white and gold, with strawberry coloured roof tiles. In big letters on a wooden board, the words 'Demon' and 'Head' were displayed. Someone had carved a love heart in the bottom right corner. Lana had hear that the members were idiotic, anti-climactic and weird but this was just abnormal. "Who name's their guild Demon Head then paint the hall gold and white!?" Lana asked, amazed. Ustan walked up to the door, saying, "Us," as he went. Ustan parted the doors and walked in, "Hello, I'm back!" he shouted for recognition. "Oh hello! Hi. Greeting. Ola," greeted him as he walked in.

"I heard you killed 16 people this time, that's thirteen less than the last time you faced a gang of thugs. What's more is you only put a layer of ice on the town, last time is was an icecube!" Said a man with perfect teeth, detailed eyes, small eyebrows and long, droopy hair. Ustan walked up to said man and sat down. "We have something to discuss," He dug his fingers into the wooden table and poked hole straight through them, and Lana could hear the man gulp so loud it reached her on the other side of the room. "Would you go better with salt or sauce? Both maybe? Next time you give me rumours about a Walsofica they better be real else you will be in my belly," Ustan said, licking his lips at the thought. Then he got distracted and pulled out a ring with a love heart in the middle. "Did you finally get engaged?" Said a wizard who just walked up to Ustan. "Oh hey Shade-"

 **Shade is a temperature wizard, a man specializing in all forms of magic involving the temperature. Me: Okay that was a step up from last time but you cut Ustan off mid sentence!**

this ring I got from that push-over I beat, it's supposed to attract women," He finished. Shade laughed "That so old buddy, I always knew you were a pervert!" He said teasingly. "So you don't want me to give it to you?" Ustan asked teasingly, and Shade practically drooled at the thought. Lana thought that this was a pretty well-mannered guild for all the destruction they cause on jobs. Proved wrong in the next instant, "Let's party! Ustan's back!" Lana sweat dropped that they could find such a petty excuse to throw a party, but everyone else seemed overjoyed. The next minute and the fighting was so furious that there wasn't a single table that wasn't in the air, and half the chairs shared the table's fate. Lana's eyes drifted to the drinker who sat up calmly on the bar seat, sipping lemonade. She wore a green jacket and a brown dress with Hawaiian flower patterns on it.

 **This beautiful women has the title of Fairy Tail's luckiest member, and also is a heavy gambler, named Anace Berona. Me: Yeah that was good.  
**  
She turned around and finished her dice game, raking in tons of jewel. Then a man with golden hair stepped into the fray, but he had next to no muscles at all. "Be one with the earth and stars and you will find true harmony within yourself!" He crossed his legs and started to levitate.

 **This boy uses his immense physic powers to control his surroundings, and art called telekinesis, but he isn't very good at physical battles, his name is Elfboy.**

As if to prove the point Ustan and Shade punched him and he went flying. "Can you keep quiet I'm on a date here!" Said a man with silver, beige hair, who was talking with a girl on the other side of the table.

 **This man is the Lady love Leonardo, he believes that misfortune comes to those who do not treat ladies nicely, and good luck comes to those who do. Me: You say that like he isn't a heartbreaker, are you a girl or something?**

Said lady love was hit in the face by a stray beer bottle. "I must teach these fools a lesson, perhaps we could continue this later?" He said, jumping into the big brawl, slamming his fists into the ground and shouting, "Dark possession: Subdue!" and immediately everyone stopped except Ustan, who said. "Why'd you all stop!" Then he looked at Leo and understood. The only other people standing were Lana and the famous Janette Mirror. Lana, who still stood after the attack, was now noticed. "Who are you?" asked Leo. "Oh hello! My name is Lana, and I wanted to join Demon Head so I came here!" She said happily. "And so why are you standing?" he asked more questions. "Well I guess it would be because I am a insomniac, either that or I am associated with darkness so darkness cant effect me. I'm a gate lock user that specializes in spirits of the underworld!" she answered, it must've made a good impression that she could withstand that spell, or so she hoped.

Leo flinched at both gate lock and underworld, but Lana didn't have a clue why. But, the famous Janette Mirror moved up to her, and Lana swore she would internally combust. By now people were recovering from Leo's spell, but she was still one of the four people standing, Leo, Janette, Ustan and her. "I use holy soul magic, so darkness spells don't effect me if you're wondering. Never mind that though, you wanted to join Demon Head right?" she asked. "Y-yeah!" She exclaimed, thinking along the lines of 'is this really happening?' "Well then come with me," she said and guided Lana to a table, asked her to put her hand down on the wood, and took out a stamp. She then stamped the Demon Head mark in yellow on her hand. Lana was officially a member.

Then the master came, or he was noticed, because he had actually been watching this whole time. "Oh hello master!" Said Mirror, looking to the floor. "I don't get it, are you guilty of something? Why are you looking-" Then in the corner of her mind, standing an inch tall beside the table leg, was a very, very small man. Then he grew to about 85 centimetres before he stopped. "Wait you can shrink!" Lana exclaimed. "Yes, you see the master, Vorakam, can go really small. By becoming tiny, he is able to focus his magic energy immensely, being able to put much more power into his attacks than a normal sized person!" Explained Mirror, proud of her master. The master stood up on a rail on floor two of the guild hall. He then propelled into a motivating speech, anf by the end of it the whole guild was inspired, flocking to the request boards, even Ustan.

"This one looks interesting!" He said, scanning over one of the requests, "Yes but it's not very high pay," replied Happy, who was obviously in it for the money. The request read  
' _Someone is following me,'  
I am looking for a not so perverted man to pretend to be my temporary boyfriend. I feel like someone is watching me, and I am convinced it is a stalker. To ward them off I need someone to pretend to be my boyfriend while you are protecting me. Males only.'  
_"Master! Is my dad coming back soon? I need to ask him for money," A boy winged, "Yes perhaps we should go get him, but why do you need to ask him for money, cant you just beg one of the guild members for money?" He questioned. "No. My dad said I cant ask for money from people other than him, and only he can give me money. I found something I really want and I cant wait any longer, I need him to come back!" "If I'm correct he took the job on Ebokah Caverns right? Well that's not to far from here! I'm sure I could spare a member to go look for Macaw. Oi! Ustan! Go to Ebokah Caverns and return with this young man's father or else!" He shouted across the room to Ustan. "Yes sir!" Ripping the boyfriend request off the board for later, stuffing it down his pant pockets. "See! All solved, now go home, have some juice and ginger bread, and wait patiently, Ustan never fails!" So Ustan left and Ban started complaining. It was actually rare to hear him complaining, as he was rarely at the hall, except to take a request and go. He loved taking on requests. "Jerk! I asked him once if he could clean my house and I'd pay him and he turned me down! So why'd he take on that request from Master even though he wasn't getting payed," He complained, miffed. "I thought it would be obvious. If you took some time to train your brain and enhance your mental prowess you would know, though frankly even an idiot could solve this. The master can be scary, and Ustan knows that, so he excepts the request!" Explained Elfboy, sure of his answer. "I have to disagree," All eyes present turned to the speaking model, Jannette Mirror, who Lana now knew was called Miro Jane by the guild. "Why would you say that sis?" asked Elfboy. Oh yeah, she also leaned that those two were brother and sisters. "I think Ustan sees a bit of himself in that young boy, so he was inclined to help," She said. "So Ustan is really greedy?" Lana asked, making sure she was getting the right impression, but instead ruined the mood.

~IN CARRIAGE ON THE WAY TO THE CAVERN~

"Uh, I'm glad you came with us!" Said Ustan, hugging the seats in the carriage. "Why do you say that? And wow, you seriously do have serious motion infatuation don't you?" She said, feeling sorry for him. "Not as infatuated as I am with you!" He said, and Lana recoiled. Did he really just say that. Then happy excused his behaviour, "Sometimes he gets so sick that he goes mental until we reach the destination, and once we do, he'll forget all about it! So grit your teeth and bare it!" He chirped, but Lana was still on edge. She suddenly recalled a conversation with Miro Jane after he left, and promised she would see it through. Apparently, Ustan's adopted father had left him, and never came back. His father was actually a werewolf, and Ustan had been afraid that he had left him for a pack of Walsofica, even though his father, Lycaon, had said he preferred being a lone wolf. Eventually Ustan gave up on hating him for leaving, and did everything to find him. He would follow the thinnest of spider web strands that suddenly glistened in the sun, before they dropped back into the shadows and became invisible again. Lycaon had taken him in and taught him about the world and it's cultures, languages and magic. Ustan now hugged her like a train pole and was rubbing his cheek in her face. Then the carriage lurched into a stop, and Ustan burst into life. "Yeah it's finally over!" Flinging the carriage door open and being greeted by a cliff, which he was two centimetres away from falling off. "I'm sorry but this is as far as I can take you," Said the driver and Lana cautiously followed Ustan out.

~MUCH LATER IN THE JOUNEY~

This was barely a cavern as much as it was a forest. There was flora everywhere, as well as several dangerous and pesky fauna. There were ferns in every direction, hiding spiders and bullet ants. There were gigantic mushrooms ranging from normal size to twice as tall as Lana, and up to five times as wide as her as well. She felt weird, being towered over by a mushroom, and it made her feel as small as the master Vorakam in his miniature state. Not to mention the mud, the cliffs, the quicksand and the fallen trees and boulders. Her climate was muggy and she was hot, and as soon as she asked for a break she got, "We cant stop when we're this far!" but after several of that very response in different time slots she realized he didn't know far we actually were down, and didn't have a clue how close to our goal they were either. "Oh I have an idea!"

"Open, lock of the Haul Goblin, Sacarelin!" Opening the gate, a goblin barely, but still noticeably, taller than the master came into existence. It was a red grotesque, with a skull mask and black curved back horns. It wore a loincloth but other than that absolutely nothing. The feature most intriguing about it, though, was the sack made of a bubble. It cackled evilly and stuffed Lana in the sack, who huddled up comfortably, and not soon after, she rose into the sky, along with the bubble sack. "That is quite cool. Gate lock magic. Let's continue though," Said Ustan, quickly resuming his trek. The goblin then disappeared, and Happy thought the sack would too, but it stayed. Then, a face made of black shapes appeared on the sack. "I am a lazy spirit and do not like walking, so I morphed with the sack so I can drift along pulling my master," A voice came, and the face matched the mouth movements the sentence would use. "Wow! Now let's go," Said Ustan, going forward. "Moment spoiler!" Said the goblin, who trailed behind him. "'What kind of job did Macaw take?' she inquires," The goblin repeated her spoken words. "He came to slay a Nackle. There big talking mutants of the animals in the area. I've only seen one once, and it was while I was on a trip to the polar region to search for Lycaon. It was as big as an elephant, but was made of polar bear, arctic fox and arctic wolf, as well as traces of Arctic poultry. It was hideous, but tasted quite nice, but I wouldn't recommend it for eating," He said, and Lana had a memory jolt. She had forgotten Ustan preyed on people and animals.

~5 SECS AFTER EXPLANATION~

It was just their luck, that they would run into a Nackle right after Ustan finished explaining what one was, and Ustan was willing to bet that it was the same one Macaw had come to slay. It had the bottom half of a snake, a scorpion pincer, one bat wing and it's upper half was a racoon, as well as it's other arm. It was gross, to say the least. "Gross Lady, me want male! Male dog!" he yelled, picking up Happy and running away. "Hurry up and save me Ustan!" Screeched the dog as he was whisked away. Ustan took off, "I'm coming for you buddy!" And the goblin bubble switched into it's fastest gear. and followed

~WITH HAPPY~

Happy sighed, this Nackle was insane. He had groomed Happy with a ribcage that came from a small animal, and had tied a dead snake around his neck to take him for a walk. Why was he so excited? Happy had heard about the feud between dog owners and cat owners on which was the best, but this guy was a general for the dog side. "Must feed dog!" He said suddenly, stopping pacing around the room. He produced a bone with meat on it, and gave it to Happy. "Hey you big racoon thing! Give me back Happy! And while your at it I need your skin peeled off with potatoes and Moroccan sauce!" Said Ustan, running at top speed. He was almost at Happy's location, when he leaped into quicksand, going down six metres down in one fell swoop. "You're so pathetic!" Screeched Happy. "Uh I don't have time for this," Grumbled Ustan, and the sand was turned into snow, which he drained. Although, he forgot that quicksand goes down quite deep, so he fell down a big hole. Happy moaned. He jumped out, he _jumped out_ , he JUMPED OUT! Of the six metre hole. He didn't climb or anything, he just jumped. "Spill it, where is my friend Macaw!" He said demandingly.

"man?" The monster asked. "Yeah man!" Ustan said back. The monster pulled Macaw out from behind a fallen log, all beaten and bruised. "Trade. You get man, me get dog!" He said. "No deal!" Ustan said back, like they were auctioning. The beast lunged at Ustan, who sidestepped easily, but also stepped off the cliff, and fell down. Then, the sound of a popped bubble echoed through the cavern. "Open, gate of the samurai, Boris!" Lana summoned the undead samurai boar, a mouthful, but that was what it was. "Empress Lana, I will assist you with blade, heart and soul to the bitter end!" He squealed. "Cut the dramatics and take care of the monster!" The pig drew his blade and charged and was doing quite well, but the steel couldn't cut the scorpion pincer, which was a weapon in itself.

"A new ally presents itself," said Ustan, who clung to the wall, which he leaped off, landing like an animal on the ground. "One of your spirits I presume. You are no longer needed pig, you may return," He granted leave to the spirit, who vanished. "What did you do that for?!" Lana screamed. "I can take care of this myself. Lunar Magic: Glacier claws!" His fingernails grew long, sharp and blue, like an icy stalagmite. He moved forward, in full werewolf form, with enhanced speed, and the ice sculpture that once was the Nackle shattered into splinters. "Now that that's done, lets get Macaw back," he said. His friend was badly wounded, but nowhere fatal. "Macaw! Don't you die! Your will probably leaves all your money to Omor and we all know nothing good can come of that!" Shouted Ustan. Macaw stirred, and Lana sweat dropped, was that all it takes to bring the severely injured back to health? "Yeah, you're right! I cant let that happen," Said Macaw, standing up, "Now let's go back home," he said, and limped forward. This was going to be one long trip.

~OH THE WAY BACK TO THE GUILD~

"I had to take down 20 of those vile beasts, and one got me. I feel so ashamed, I could only take down 19, I'm a failure," Moaned Macaw. "Wait! What! You took down 19 of those things!" Screeched Lana. Ustan turned to her, "Yes, I beg your pardon, he took the job to take down a herd of Nackles," Lana thought hard, she couldn't even start to compare to these guys. So she would get strong, stronger than any Gate Lock mage ever was. She vowed.

~WITH OMOR~

He sat on some stairs, thinking back to just a week ago. "Fairy Tail wizards are a joke Omor, your dad cant even buy you the new NXT47 Next Edition!" And later after the teasing, "Please dad! I want you to take a job to prove to my friends you can buy things and you're not broke!" "Yeah, sure kiddo," That was all he wanted. He didn't want the actual present like he told the guild, he wanted the pleasure of knowing that he could get it. A tear streamed down his cheek, because his dad's disappearance was all his fault. It was now dusk, and another passed that he hadn't seen his father. He turned around and leapt of the stairs, about to walk home, when he heard a voice that sounded like his dad. He shook it out, misery can play tricks on your mind. He kept walking. "Omor! I came back! Come welcome your dad back you ungrateful brat! I got the money!" A smile grey on the boy's face as he went running in tears to his father, who had his arm around Ustan for support. "Welcome home dad..."

 **Hoped you all like it, and the next chapter will be a special for my third on the request Ustan ripped off earlier, because the job of the book needed a blonde haired women. Have fun and internet cookies! See you next chapter.**


End file.
